lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrQuest17/The Current state of Dimensions-Cancelled or Continued for Year 3?
Hi, guys MrQuest17 back with another scoresome blog for all my Lego Dimensions peeps today. Anyways as I hope we all know, as of late the very future of Dimensions carrying on through to next year has been put into question. Now I know recently a lot of things have been thrown about and the community has been shaken by this, with this latest rumour, and yes I do use the word rumour heavily, because it is just a rumour for the time being, nothing's set in stone. Anyway in order to help calm things down, I think it's high time we take this a part bit by bit, which will help us to determine what will happen. This rumour I believe, started a month ago, with well-known Lego youtuber; Just2Good who can be noted is good at sourcing Lego information, any-who last month I believe he began this rumour, mentioning this first through his youtube channel and through Eurobricks forums, however back then the rumour was very passable and very easy to dismiss. However as of late this rumour has began to gain speed, when bigger names such as Dan of Bricks to Life and Jay Shockblast have begun to support this rumour. Now this fact alone puts some doubt into LD's future, because as I'm sure some of you may know Dan is a very good journalist and has done a lot of digging into this topic, taking information from latest job openings at TT and using unspecified sources, now who's to say this may lead to anything, as he and everyone else at this point has stated it's not set in stone. I personally believe, this rumour really began to swell when Dan posted his article; "The Quiet Cancellation of Lego Dimensions", and the news quickly spread across the community. Around this sort of time of course as we may of noticed lately there have been a few things that may even support this rumour. Here's just a few things that could support it: *Levels being removed from the Level select menu in-game. *Job openings at TT, with no mention whatsoever of Lego Dimensions being involved *The late release date of Wave 8, being May instead of March, meaning Wave 9 has been pushed back. All of these facts add to what has been said already about this, of course personally I'm not so sure this means it will be cancelled, honestly I'm on the boat that wants to believe it'll continue to prosper with Year 3, honestly I don't want it to be discontinued, but you've got to think logically about this really, I mean as of late sales have been down for the packs, they've been showing up in 99 cent stores or whatever your counterpart is, things are not looking good. However let's look at the more positive side of this, and maybe hints towards it's continuation. One of the major hints that it could, be continuing would be the fact that official Lego reps have come out over Twitter and have openly said it's not going to be cancelled, which is good it gives us hope that it may continue, but what you must keep in mind is that usually a company wouldn't want to go out and openly say their products gonna be cancelled, so usually they'd say something along those lines, it's either that or their talking about the unreleased Year 2 content. However like I said above even if it does get cancelled, it's not a completely bad thing, I mean if it does get cancelled, TT would be able to focus more time into developing full Lego games, I mean who wants to see a Lego Doctor Who game, I know I do. As to my own opinion, personally while I believe it could be possible, I honestly don't believe it will happen, whether that's denial or not, I don't know but, there are a lot of factors that prove it will, however all I'm gonna say is don't get your hopes and plz don't be hating on Dan and everyone else, I mean their only doing their job of delivering the news, they want it to continue, it's just looking at facts. Anyways I think I'll end this with a look at a list of franchises that I've come up with for Dimensions Year 3, having looked at rumours, upcoming big movies and popular franchises, anyway here it is; *James Bond *Power Rangers Movie(2017) *Lego Ninjago Movie *Spaceballs *Nexo Knights *Minecraft Story Mode *Young Justice *The Matrix *Steven Universe *Stranger Things Anyway that's all for now Questers, hope you enjoyed, hope it clarifies things and please leave your comments down below and as always Quest on and see ya later! Category:Blog posts